


Laugh, I Nearly Died part 2

by DeadPoets_Darlings



Series: Laugh, I Nearly Died [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Interactive Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoets_Darlings/pseuds/DeadPoets_Darlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after your night out in the living room and the Winchester brothers are eager to get their share of the fun you offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh, I Nearly Died part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: minor swearing, a little embarrassment/awkwardness for reader, light smut (kissing), implied future sexy times with both Winchesters
> 
> A/N: I recommend listening to the song simply to set the mood but it's not required to enjoy the fic (song referenced is "Take Me Home Tonight" by Hinder).
> 
> Sorry there's not a ton of smut, I'm new to writing it and starting off slow with this fic.

You wake up to a Zeppelin song you faintly recognize coming through your radio and pull yourself from the warmth of the covers. Turning up the volume, you sit on the edge of the bed and stretch, groaning as your sore muscles protest. You push yourself upright and begin searching for something decent to wear as the delicious smell of breakfast invades your room. Now in a rush, you throw on an old pair of pajama shorts, do a quick brush of your hair and all but run towards the kitchen. Sam and Dean are both in front of the stove, standing close together and talking in low whispers you can't quite make out. You clear your throat and both of their heads shoot up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey Y/N, sleep well?" There's a hint of something in Dean's voice that makes you quirk an eyebrow while Sam ducks his head and swiftly moves to his spot at the table, avoiding your gaze.

 _Right, last night._ An instant replay of your night on the armchair flashes through your brain and you give both boys a smirk. _This will be an interesting day._

"Why yes I did. Are you making pancakes, Dean?" You keep your voice steady and move over to where he's standing and your mouth starts to water at the sight, "Are those?"

"Chocolate chips, yep. You've been asking for them since you got here and, because I'm such a nice guy, I decided to do you a favor and make some." Dean gives you an exaggerated wink and you roll your eyes at him.

"Guess I should take the armchair more often," As soon as the words leave your lips both Winchesters freeze and look straight at you, and you give them both a cocky smile. "I let you guys have one good night's rest and you're all ready and eager to please." You saunter out of the kitchen, but once you're out of their view your stride turns into an awkward fast walk back to your room, arms stiff at your sides as you feel the red filling your cheeks. You've never acted like this with Sam and Dean before, and for a moment, you wonder if some supernatural force has granted you the inhibition to openly flirt with them. At the same time, though, there's a small vibe of power. A part of you feels unbelievably sexy and you spend the next few moments thinking of ways to keep it going. When Dean booms out a call of "Pancakes!" you find yourself walking into the kitchen and straight into the hot, knowing gazes of both hunters. The three of you eat in a tense bit of silence, except for your soft little moans of delicious pleasure that fall from your lips as you thank god and all that is holy that Dean is blessed with the ability to cook. You catch both boys sharing looks after each sound but neither actually says anything out loud and you're grateful.

Afterwards, you offer to wash the dishes since Dean did all the cooking and Sam jumps in to help. Dean mumbles something about getting some alone time with the new album he downloaded and trails his fingers along the waistband of your shorts and slightly under your shirt as he stands from the table and struts out of the kitchen. Sam gathers everything to the sink; you make a quick run to your room and grab your iPod and speakers. Sam sends you a weird look as you return, plug everything in and scroll down to a song.

"Can't do the dishes without some tunes!" You flash him a huge, goofy grin and he chuckles.

"Whatever you say, Y/N." Sam scrunches up his face in concentration as the first chords start and looks at you, "What song is this?" You smirk and say the name quickly before the lyrics start.

" _Take Me Home Tonight_ by Hinder, or their version anyway.  Great song, you know it?" Recognition flashes across his face and he nods quickly before you start belting out the first verse in perfect time.

_"I feel a hunger, it's a hunger_

_Tries to keep a man awake at night_

_Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder_

_When I can feel you with my appetite"_

You rock quickly to the music, letting its fast rhythm guide your movements, the well-known lyrics flowing off your tongue. You throw a glance next to you at Sam who's nodding along with the music and mouthing the words. His perfect mouth draws all of your attention and you place the dish you're holding into the sink, instantly forgotten.

_"With all this power you're releasing_

_It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone_

_Anticipation, is what I'm feeling_

_Let's find the keys and turn this engine on"_

Sam sings along as the chorus starts, turning to face you. His voice is a lighter match to the lead singer's, a raspy rock and roll tone that's not the best you've ever heard, but the sound of it sends a spark between your thighs. He moves his body towards yours and you steady yourself, your knees going a little weak from the intense look he's giving you. You lick your lips and force yourself not to move a muscle, letting him take the lead.

_"Take me home tonight_

_I don't wanna let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen honey, it's just like Ronnie sang,_

_Be my little baby"_

Sam places his hands on your waist, pressing you back against the sink and pressing his body almost up against yours. Your breathing is shaky, every nerve buzzing from him being so close. He's still singing, his voice low and husky against your ear, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders to keep yourself upright as another pulse of desire flows through your body.

" _God,_ Y/N," Sam presses his forehead against yours, his breath hot on your skin, and you bite you lip to stifle a moan you feel creeping up inside you. "I can't get last night outta my head, want you so bad."

_"I get frightened in all this darkness_

_I get nightmares and I hate to sleep alone_

_I need some company, a guardian angel_

_To keep me warm when the cold wind blows"_

You chance a look into his eyes and he's staring right at you, arousal evident in every feature. Sam's voice is nothing but a heavy whisper in your ear as he tangles a hand into your hair. The chorus hits again and you're kissing. His lips are rough on yours as he pushes you back hard, trapping you between him and the counter. He tastes sweet; a hint of syrup still on his mouth as he traces yours with his tongue. Moving a hand from around his neck, you slide it down his chest and beneath his shirt, running your fingers along his perfect abs and feeling them shudder at your touch. Calloused fingers snake under your own shirt, travelling upward and a hot shiver races down your spine, soaking your panties. Sam fucking _growls_ as he goes to bite at your neck, sucking bruises into your skin, his hands rough and strong, one tugging into your hair and the other on your breast

Your grip on him tightens and he lifts you onto the counter, stepping between your legs and you feel the hardness in his jeans press against your thigh and you moan into his ear. He kisses back up your neck, meeting with your lips again and crushing them together. You'd expected Sam to be sweet and gentle, not rough and demanding, and this revelation is the hottest thing you've ever experienced, and your body aches to get him even _closer_. The door to the kitchen creaks but you pay no attention to it, too focused on the feel of Sam's lips, his tongue sliding against yours, the sounds escaping him as his hands running along every inch of flesh he can reach. One of your hands weaves its way back into his hair tugging slightly and he lets out a groan as you you’re your nails down his back, slipping a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and gripping his ass. He pulls your bottom lip into his mouth, biting slightly, and an obscene moan leaves your lips. Arousal throbs strong between your thighs, you think about kissing Sam all the way back to your room, his hands on your skin and being pushed up against walls and doors and bed sheets, his body hard against yours. Before you can voice the thought, however, someone clears their throat in the doorway.

" _Fucking Christ_ ," Dean's voice sounds wrecked and he clears his throat again, his gaze smoldering and another jolt of pleasure runs through you. You drop your head against Sam's chest, trying to catch your breath and slow the pounding in your chest.

"Busy here, Dean." At the sound of your own ragged voice, the older Winchester takes a step forward, his entire focus on you. Sam steps out of your way and leans against the counter next to you, and seeing the impressive bulge in his jeans and the lustful look Dean is sending straight at you, forces another moan out of you. Both of their gazes flicker to you and you bite your lip.

"So…" Dean starts and falters slightly, his chest heaving. You raise your eyes to meet his and they flicker and burn into you, slowly raking up and down your figure, catching on where your shirt has been pushed up slightly, before he turns towards his brother, "guess you decided to make a move before I could, huh?" A heat flashes through your body, emboldening you to say the thought that appears in your mind. You push yourself off of the counter and step towards Dean, his breath hitching as you run a hand lightly from his belt buckle and up his chest, resting it on his shoulder as you lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Who says you still can't, Winchester?" You send him a look that's downright sinful and walk past him, trailing your fingers around his chest and neck. Flashing the same look at Sam, you turn and walk back to your room, a little disappointed when you don't hear them immediately following behind you.

Once you reach your room, you sit on the bed, knowing the brothers will, hopefully, get the hint and join you. Pulling your laptop close to you, you scroll to the song that started all this the night before. Turning the volume as high as it will go, you press play and wait.

_"I've been travelling, but I don't know where_

_I've been missing you, but you just don't care …"_

The song continues, and as the chorus starts, hushed voices and footsteps appear outside your door. A smile creeps to your lips as, slowly, your door opens.

            _"I'm so sick and tired_

_Trying to turn the tide, yeah_

_So I'll say my goodbye_

_Laugh, laugh, I nearly died"_

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part 3 planned but I'm not sure how long it will take me to get finished because of life and responsibilities but it is in the works.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
